


虎山行09.End

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 港pa。不讲对错，没有好坏。无人不冤，有情皆孽。





	虎山行09.End

绕到另一码头确定无人追踪后吴世勋把船停了，锚不锁，扶起朴灿烈往岸上走。他一下撑朴灿烈肩膀一下搂他腰，跌跌撞撞，最后问哥我背你吧？朴灿烈不讲话，一是无力二是不想，他发现到这个地步都没法讲吴世勋什么，只想他不会照顾人是生来为了让人照顾，没人也行，绿植自长，与世界两不相干。

那让我遇上了，有什么办法。掺一脚就走不了。

吴世勋将他扛到背上，手箍朴灿烈膝弯，随便路边选中辆车。撬锁流畅，车警报大响，他左手揽朴灿烈两条腿右手抓他的小臂，抬脚踹，一下、两下，好似历史书中曾讲过的某西方国家的年青人：一双不用睡觉的眼睛，要把国王吊死在路灯上。警报停了，车上许多脚印血斑与划痕。吴世勋钻进去开车——警都袭了，还怕一桩偷车吗？

他到最近的黑市医生家里，医生正活塞运动，扔了两张五十到女人腰上提裤子骂骂咧咧去开门。女人急道“两百块啦！”，很快叫不出来。吴世勋举枪顶着医生脑门一步步迈进，他实在疲累，今夜亲疏不论情仇不分地以枪指多少人头，自然没有看到女人飞来的媚眼。医生裤子重掉胖腿发颤，鸡婆趁机一跃而起扫下床头几张钞票蹬蹬蹬夺路跑走，边跑边扣胸罩带子。

“扑母仔……”医生暗骂。吴世勋把朴灿烈放平手术床上，杵一把椅撞地有声。医生看着他搓手，讲可以外面等，不然我紧张做唔好。吴世勋没有挪开，食指擦过人中笑笑，意思是你尽管试试。

取弹和接骨，用时不长。医生全身汗湿，端起盘，被吴世勋扒去一边。他讲出去，让我们睡个觉。

无人能真正入眠。两刻钟后麻药劲差不多过去，朴灿烈开始数对面墙纸上有几朵玫瑰花。吴世勋问他要唔要喝水，朴灿烈摇头；问他冷不冷，朴灿烈讲叼，你让我安静啲。吴世勋笑了，笑得惨淡又有点真切的开心。朴灿烈忍不住撑起来一些，说笑屁，很快会全城搜捕，你喺警署半年多有冇干明白啊？

“哥系在建议咩？”吴世勋笑意更盛，嗰我听哥嘅。出门时凌晨四点多，朴灿烈掏一把现钞甩在地上，吴世勋讲依家你连我嘅钱都唔愿用？朴灿烈倚着他说有冇区别，都唔干唔净。他们很快就对互相加害得心应手，反比从前更亲密，简直像场精神上的和奸。不好说，这感觉怪异。两人互相揽搂着下楼，坐进偷来的车里，外人看来和刚从歌厅内喝多了的高兴伙伴没有不一样。但毕竟是半吊子劫案、掉链子卧底、不定性黑警、糟而又糟的兄弟。

“深水埗。”朴灿烈简明道，不再想继续躺，率先坐上副驾。偶尔嘴里窜几个指点方向的字，一夜之间把自己磨削薄了，平切过去，能将生活搞成晶莹剔透生鱼片，其实不是，早就乱糟糟一堆鱼糜，黏糊，一生不可自决，腥臭难当。

“点解？”他问。

吴世勋懂得他问的什么，打方向盘：“哥真有兴趣听啊……嗰我要慢慢讲，一天讲一点。”

朴灿烈抱臂不讲话，一副随你便的样。

“领我走嘅人，你还记得佢咩？戴一顶帽子，开一辆黑色车。那时你叫我住进洋房要写明信片、要请你去吃大餐，我答应咗。”他记得的，因为吴世勋不想离开，他当时显露过重的阴郁，那阴郁像鹰巨大的翼展覆盖他的十四岁。最后院长让朴灿烈去劝劝他——吴先生是好人，世勋以后可以过上好日子，你们见面的机会很多。他一字不落转述，除最后一个玩笑性质的请求没任何个人添缀。吴世勋听话，提着他的箱子走，进车之前向二楼拱门下的朴灿烈挥挥手。黑色汽车驶出好远，朴灿烈还听见箱轮转动的声响，才想到吴世勋的箱子那么小，轻而易举就把十一年打包装下。

“但你猜到咩？嗰车系租嘅，老吴根本唔系乜有钱人，我喺新界四年，楼雨天仲有漏水，半夜起来用桶接。”

“老吴畀盛伦看场子，最边上一个，收费都常被忘。佢畀盛伦嗰些古惑仔泡茶嘅样子，我从来好嫌。”

“佢讲凡事求个缘分，姓吴，合该做一家人。我听到‘家’字就想笑，系我求着同你走咩？破屋还及唔上兴孚。”他偷偷跑回孤儿院几次，每次被老吴带回，屋内灶上摆有煲好的汤。

老吴逢人便讲：呢系我崽。吴世勋手一摔走在前面，留他跟收月钱的赔笑：鸡哥，炖好红豆糖水，要食咩？吴世勋在房里将收音机调至最大，酩酊醉语南洋小调，想谁要给条狗做崽，没骨气不如去死。鸡哥因眼斗鸡，故有此名，看万物均有种不知所谓的凶戾，此刻嚼着红豆叫：后生仔咁劲悍？好似我扒过你老母坟头，喂，老吴，你死老婆几多年了？不如跟鸡哥混，我罩你啊。吴世勋听不清，等分贝再高时楼下一声长嚎，他把收音机扔下去，鸡哥头破血流。

对唔住，他漠然道。吴世勋有个毛病，不能听别人提不存在、以后也培养不出的亲情。

老吴送他去警校，吴世勋不，他从几次械斗中发现自己做烂事的天分。烂事即为一而再再而三，三而永动机，脱手的滑轮，你会放任自己的人生。那是老吴唯一一次揍他，吴世勋想还手，一边吼“住喺古惑仔地盘，仲要我去做警察！”，老吴忽然泄了气，讲嗰随你便，想念大学咩？我哋下月就搬走。

“真嘅搬了，搬去沙田。我从警校请假回家畀他运东西，唔知他边度搞来嘅钱买房。”

“左边，第二个路口停。”朴灿烈插一嘴打断他叙述：然后我哋走进去。

吴世勋依言停车，说哥唔愿听吧……我偏要讲。但既然到咗，今天算讲完。留听日继续。他下车扶朴灿烈，他们往窄巷深处走：这样俭省，不是开脱，好似就还有许多个明天。

爬楼到五层，朴灿烈微挣开他胳膊，在一扇铁门前输密码。外面天微亮，他试三次，开了。再敲右边住户的门，像自有固定频率，不多时门也开，女人打了个哈欠，司空见惯道：滚嚟啊，又被砍？喜合系要完蛋了？

吴世勋讲，廖姐，唔该晒。让我们避一下。

廖姐很不客气，你又系边个啊喊我姐？朴灿烈个扑街，哑嘅？让佢自己讲！

朴灿烈累得不行，他这种男人一旦跌倒会使母性加倍泛滥，廖姐功力非同凡响，只被浪潮动摇一瞬。朴灿烈在那一瞬空当讲：做做菩萨啊姐，系真快要扑街了。

女人将他们让进屋，卧室挡板拿开，原来墙壁凿空还有个九平大小的开间。她把他们像赶苍蝇一样赶入，丢一句急救箱在床底，桌上壶烧水喝。挡板关上，世界重归寂静。

可惜寂静没坚持太久，开间无窗，有点闷，不晓得几点钟。吴世勋听隔壁或是对门响起来，有夫妻对骂、骂小孩，和断续的早间新闻。接着挡板被大力推拉，朴灿烈一下就醒了，从小床上弹起，满脸对万事一视同仁的敌意。廖姐向他讲话，视线却落在吴世勋身上，讲搞鬼啦你，有本事上通缉，唔好嚟害我。朴灿烈问边度？廖姐说电视上轮播，拍得你还蛮靓仔。

那就只通缉了他一人，朴灿烈想确是署里作风：没到公开身份的时刻，总之找到他就找到吴世勋。不知道陆明传和盛伦上三家抓住没有，脑子不受控制地转，也不想这一出后他还能回警署吗。举目而去全是海与天的香港，本没有华容道可筑，他硬生生做了关二爷、做了险些被吴圆圆毙掉的朴三桂。他妈的，还是那句话，天生警察命，该的。

廖姐看他那样就气绝，粗口讲了一串后说：人家举报我窝藏通缉犯！

朴灿烈笑得好柔和，姐差呢一次么？是啦，所以我哋唔使出门，拜托你送啲咸菜稀饭。相识一场，唔好为差佬饿死我。

廖姐摔门而去，她先要去清夜场，将两颗凶星锁在家里，连铁门密码也一并重设。再回来时六点多，走到开间外听见里头模模糊糊两人说话，挡板漏一线夕阳奔到床脚，那更瘦的一位握着朴灿烈左掌。她想了想，将保温桶留在门口，退出去。桶内三层，堪称丰盛，红枣多到捞不完。

吴世勋扶朴灿烈上厕所时才看到角落里的粥菜，抱回来一勺勺喂给朴灿烈。他讲廖姐人好好，还有咁多莲子可吃，哥我畀你把莲心剔掉……她系唔系中意你啊？

朴灿烈叫他收声，咽下莲子，虽然剔芯，苦味仍在。吴世勋果然不再说，收回勺子笑，眼睛弯弯，好似月亮溪谷，山河闪闪，淌到人心窝子里却要发凉。他们两个待在这开间，随时碰手碍脚，空间不足由时间过剩弥补——躲避外头，一天天相对。朴灿烈并不讨厌，甚至想到刨除种种大前提，几乎正是他从前想要的生活：四面墙壁，一个活人。他要的实在很简单，只是总不能如愿，那也没必要再讲。

噢，嗰我开始讲今日份嘅。吴世勋吃了几颗枣，勉强摊开腿，半躺在朴灿烈边上的椅子。他说到做到，接上昨天。

讲到哪？请假为佢迁屋系咩？吴世勋说：“嗰时我喺警校念得蛮好，很少返嚟，佢却像日日盼我返，还讲屋顶系佢亲自漆嘅，夜半唔会再漏雨。”

“好唔好笑？”吴世勋低下头哈了几声，讲其实为乜不愿返嚟，系我发现自己好似有把佢当亲老豆。（指爸爸）

要他承认，不肯甘心。在心底拉扯一块破布，索性将两年的证书奖章一同寄回家，在邮局包裹清点时吴世勋都脸红。他只懂用这些金属制品、堂皇言辞来表达和解。老吴接到后又写来狗屁不通的信，错字一筐且丑，兴高采烈，汇款更多，叫他不要亏待自己。吴世勋拿那些钱没办法，校内实在无处可用，放柜子中离奇失窃。直到他毕业都没能知道是谁偷的，倒是在毕业前就和老吴拜拜了。

电话转接几趟，从前场子里薄有交情的人打来，讲盛伦和最近风头劲的喜合火并，老吴也在，被喜合的人一棍扫到后脑勺，躺医院里。

“你能信？佢剩一口气，还不肯放过我。”吴世勋说，我又哪想知亲老豆系边个？一定要讲与我听。

老吴抓着他的袖子，讲得艰难，条理却很顺畅。说你老豆以前做捞家（指漕运打鱼），做到能喺盛伦讲上话的位置。谁睇得出他系暗线？社团里马仔至今还以为吴爷失足落水，年年畀他敬香……阿嫂抱你去警署拍门，无人来见。我要你做警察，系唔愿你像你老豆，没名没分，家里得三千块，再唔管死活。

他讲唔好报仇，人人三刀六洞系捅不尽嘅，报应不爽，别踏进呢烂坑。我将呢些话与你知，勋崽，系觉得不可糊里糊涂混过去，同时最好断念想。如果……把，把我也当老豆，就千万——

老吴没有说完，力大得把吴世勋袖扣扯下一粒。扣子嘣嘣地跳远了，吴世勋望着空荡荡袖管，只觉被摆一道。他扑到病床上一拳拳捶床板，吼：我为乜要信？！操！你起嚟！护士把他架走，他终于又做回个孤儿。

他回到沙田“新”家，看天花板，漆得并不均匀。老吴留的钥匙打开，柜中没什么罕物，几张照片：年轻时的老吴和另一男人立于船头，穿长裙的女人搂着个襁褓柔情无限。陌生男人的眉眼说服力极强地标注他们共有的基因，吴世勋多盯了几眼，接着撕碎，碎片扬在夜风里。

之后他卖掉家具、挂给租户。老吴坟前放了瓶度数不高的酒，吴世勋脚底划拉着草，讲对唔住啊，有些事讲过，我肯定得做。人活一趟，你不能当我不知道。

“你知为乜盛伦喜合十几年不倒？”吴世勋问。“因为上面也要收好处。署长，署长的上头，只系求一个平衡。社团警署两边我都恨透，常常觉得自己念唔下去。”

他找乔平，略去与吴爷的关系。两月前刚作为预备役协助破获了一起大的黄金劫案，正是前途光明，乔平求之不得。“从嗰个时候，我就冇得选，哥。”

“梅窝嗰日，我系要等半个署出动，去找署长的账户往来证据。听来又像借口，”吴世勋笑了，他摸下巴，新生的胡茬扎手：讲想唔到阿仁会死更假。做出呢样嘅事，任一人都可能死，横竖系我对佢唔住。

他这样坦然，对他人抱歉，对己身轻佻，把朴灿烈所有话都堵死了。是，还能怎么样，他们已经对不住他，还不起。

“所以你哋抓唔到陆明传，”吴世勋再次语出惊人：“我把署长嗰些证据大部分打包过，随便一盘碟子够送他下台坐监。他唔会追，他会睁一只眼闭一只眼放陆明传跑掉。”

哥，你知呢叫做乜嘢，就系你哋用命换嘅一钱不值。上头一句话，全作废。吴世勋抻长脖颈后仰，口吻平静。朴灿烈觉得他正在破裂，这已经是第几次？他们那些像拍撞在礁石上的瞬间，都不在彼此身边，不被人体察、久而久之自己也遗忘。

“好人坏人真咁清楚？不可以百分之三十坏人、百分之七十好人，或者从今日起做好人。哥，我系真嘅从来唔明白。”吴世勋转向他，你唔知，去年重新见你时我好开心，想唔做了，我要捞你出嚟，但时机唔对，晚了点。

他的弟弟，还维持着诚挚的疑惑，关于好坏的问题像个六岁小孩，以致这疑惑太沉了，坠着朴灿烈的心一直朝地心去。他没什么好解答的。在喜合八年，他手上过的人命还少吗？迟迟不能一枪崩了谢宗白的原因竟然也是：你是警察，警察没理由随便杀人。你要忍。

朴灿烈直起身，想给他倒一杯水。吴世勋今天讲的话太多了，和昨晚在船上、凌晨在车上一样，像一只大开的珠贝，泡沫与痛苦交合攀升，源源不绝。他越讲越兴奋，眼睛好似熔锡、篝火余烬，闪亮的激情与谵妄：“哥就唔怕我搞郑允浩林校长？阿仁死咗，他们也死就没人知你系警察了。你跟我吧，哥，你跟我吧。”

朴灿烈倒水的手停在半途，吴世勋抓他的手腕，水打翻一半，顺着地板缝隙迅速游走下渗。

“你唔会嘅。”朴灿烈说，他任由他抓着，语调没变化。

“你以为我做唔出？”吴世勋站起来走了两步，又冲回床边：哥唔好逼我，我……我他妈随时可以为了你杀人，你就不能对我讲句中意吗？！

朴灿烈也站起来，他的唇没血色，起皮，起身后还是投下利落的阴影，将吴世勋从头笼到脚，一身合身的黑袍。他看着吴世勋，他肯定不知道说这段话时自己的神情：拗着脖子、扬着没有一把斧子能劈下的头颅，不熟练，依然发狠似赌气。

他没马上接话，吴世勋喘气声越来越紧。朴灿烈把半杯水倒满，再递过去时笑了，他笑得吴世勋发愣，一个令斗室生辉的笑。朴灿烈讲我的中意你受得起吗？

“我嘅中意系想一刀捅死你嘅中意，系一枪爆头嘅中意。太难了，当好警察和别嘅好累，一同完蛋算咗……呢样嘅中意，你敢要咩？你受得起？受得起个屁。”他口气极其平淡，好似讲中午食叉烧饭，吴世勋被爱里包裹的巨硕死志碾压，一寸寸，脊椎到天灵盖，这从容不迫，这冰冷酷烈，互相把对方凝成标本——他痛痛快快打了个抖，不止因为朴灿烈垂下眼，拔枪在他唇上摩挲，那早就空弹的枪；更因为意识到他很快乐，他每个细胞、毛孔、每条动脉静脉，都在眩晕中一遍遍再造。

他响亮地亲了下朴灿烈的枪管，接过那杯水喝光，吴世勋感到劳累和渴。他坐地板，由低处看高处，看朴灿烈，春风多情，声音放轻：“哥你知唔知一个报道，英国有个小男孩伪造聊天室，就为了能被中意嘅人亲手做掉。”

“虽然听嚟很痴线，但我要讲，其实我好愿意。”

“我受得起啊。”

朴灿烈抬手扔枪，不厚的床垫上蹦了两下。他半躬身扶住吴世勋的脸，长长久久地对视，最后精疲力竭般后退一步，骂：叼，你神经病。

吴世勋笑，心想你说的话就像人吗？他好快乐地回：哥也系。

两天后廖姐终于调来船，他们驶离码头没多久，吴世勋提醒朴灿烈：喜合你肯定回唔去咗，多半还派人嚟追你。

“我知。”

阿弥陀佛，吴世勋假模假式念了句，并不端不装地带了嘲讽味道：“看哪边轰得更劲吧。”

朴灿烈没回答，一是因为吴世勋从前在黄大仙庙檐下给他的护身符正熨着胸膛，二是因为他看到警署的追缉艇了。甲板上远远立两个人，想也知道是郑允浩和李泰民。他对后者总会力气一松。

“郑sir要拿大声哥喊了，”吴世勋讲。他面对李泰民感受尤甚朴灿烈，除了扯几句假哈哈两声也没办法。没来得及哈哈出声，他眉头一皱：“……那艘黄色嘅，系边个？”

几十米远处，郑允浩放下左手大声哥，举起望远镜。视野中央映出金钟大的脸。

“喜合。”他对李泰民讲。

李泰民点头，嗰就先停住，静观其变。

朴灿烈别手枪在腰上，扛一把霰弹枪出船舱，他把吴世勋拨到身后。架起枪架，左腿屈膝踩在栏杆上，像个甲板赏景的旅人，等候喜合的船靠近。

三声枪响，足前一排整齐的弹孔，简直是贴着鞋尖打的。金钟大摘下墨镜揉了揉眼睛，漫不经心，还是笑脸孔。

“阿烈，”他叫他，又改口：“朴Sir。”

朴灿烈也讲不出话。金钟大瞄准他胸口、上移至咽喉、再到眉心，最终完完全全一举朝天，放空剩下三颗子弹。

他们的船即将正面擦过，身后警署追缉舰明白问题所在，正要追上。金钟大的声音散落在海风里，讲以后见面，我一定杀你。

朴灿烈嗯嗯，多说无必要：“解散喜合吧。”他看金钟大一怔，多加句“听不听在你”。

三艘船距离渐近时，海面噌地腾起爆燃的火团，朴灿烈的船恰好驶出公海，两道划清的波痕。

吴世勋隔着火光望，突然喃喃：“…佢们抓住陆明传咗？”

1995年3月3日，重案组组长郑允浩因不服从警署布控、私自越公海追捕前任司长陆明传等，被停职调查。

3月6日，喜合前任话事人谢宗白发丧，金钟大亲自扶棺。排场豪靡。然据说鲜花爆竹难以盖住尸臭，死因成谜。

3月18日，连任署长十六年之久的赵启元被ICAC专员带走，两周后公审开庭，面临教唆谋杀、贪污等多项指控。同时郑允浩复职。

夏天，墓园尽头的角落两座较矮的新碑：朴灿烈与吴世勋，英勇捐躯，浩气长存。

两年后，香港回归。

朴灿烈接到那电话时对面一片默然，能听见电流杂音，判断是个越洋号码。他“喂”了几句，吴世勋梦中哼哼以示不满，朴灿烈只好掀开被子再掖严实，他走去露台，又“喂”两声。

外面正落雪，森林蔓展，远看是温吞顺服的灰线。在声息都被吸收的空旷中，那头简短两字：“是我。”

朴灿烈一顿，郑允浩。

他来告诉他恢复了档案，并所有履历。

“唔恢复也行，”朴灿烈说。他到底受之有愧。

郑允浩讲你哋嘅碑立咗，在一块。

“不过离阿仁很远，你哋不配。”他很直接。

唔该，朴灿烈重重点头：应该嘅，你讲嘅对。虽然谈来生系狗屁，但下辈子我这条命畀阿仁吧。

郑允浩不再讲，朴灿烈说你记好每年代我摆份长寿面，多蒜蓉，两个蛋。

他们挂掉电话，很清楚余生不会再打/接了。

哥，你立外面做乜啊？吴世勋伸懒腰，声音不大，打个寒颤：我丢！落雪啦！他胳膊一停，光脚跳起来。

朴灿烈赶紧半跪下去给他套拖鞋，这是到加国的第四年。他们中间隔着讲不清的对错，难自明的情仇，好友的命，掌控外的变数，天坑焦炭，无一能消弭，也无一该消弭。与贼老天周旋，长战于野，他们的青少年时代过的太快，欠的债要一起背，好歹磕磕绊绊，活出人样。

“等下去滑雪。”吴世勋说。雪花落在他手背上，像终于光临的好运。


End file.
